


Liebe deinen nächsten ... wie dich selbst

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria ist ein Dämon und kann nicht lieben. Oder doch? Es ist ausgerechnet die ihr angeblich so verhasste Winifred Burkle, die sie dazu bringt, genauer darüber nachzudenken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebe deinen nächsten ... wie dich selbst

**Author's Note:**

> Alles von Joss Whedon geborgt. 
> 
> geschrieben für den Illyria Appreciation Month auf BFF

Der Kampf war vorüber. Sie hatten weder gewonnen noch verloren. Irgendwie schien es, dass Wolfram und Hart in der Hälfte des erbitterten Kriegs beschlossen hatten, dass sie den Kampf beenden sollten, ehe ihre Verluste zu hoch wurden. Oder sie hatten einen anderen Grund gehabt. Bisher war er ihnen noch nicht klar.

Angel und Spike hatten überlebt, so wie sie selbst. Charles Gunn hingegen musste noch immer kämpfen. „Er schwebt in Lebensgefahr“, hatte Angel gesagt, was keinen Sinn ergab, denn schließlich war das Leben für die Menschen keine Gefahr, sondern der Tod. Müsste es dann nicht eigentlich Todesgefahr heißen?

Illyria legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er war blass, obwohl sich seine Haut deutlich von den weißen Laken abhob und er dadurch weniger blass wirkte, als er tatsächlich war.

Irgendwie behagte Illyria der Gedanke nicht, dass er sterben könnte.

 _„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Gunn überlebt.“_  
„Schweig!“  
 _„Ich lass mir von dir nicht den Mund verbieten.“_  
„Du solltest gar nicht hier sein.“  
 _„Tja. Pech gehabt. Ich bin es nun mal.“_  
„Du hättest verbrennen müssen, im Feuer meiner Übernahme.“  
 _„Ja, schöner Plan. Aber ist wohl was schief gegangen.“_

Niemand wusste, was gerade passierte. Von außen sah man Illyria nicht an, dass sie – wieder einmal – einen aussichtslosen Kampf führte, gegen die Überreste der Seele, die diesen Körper früher bewohnt hatte. Es machte sie rasend.

_„Du kannst so tun, als wäre ich nicht da, aber ich bin es.“_

Illyria reagierte nicht. Sie weigerte sich, weiter mit Winifred Burkle zu reden. Es waren nicht einmal wirkliche Gespräche. Vielmehr Gedanken und Gefühle, die ihr die Reste der jungen Frau vorsetzten und die sie nicht unterbinden konnte. Für sich fasste sie diese Gefühle und Empfindungen in Worte, um ihren Feind besser erfassen zu können. Den Feind in ihr.

_„Ich bin nicht dein Feind, weißt du? Ich meine… ich kann mir auch was Besseres vorstellen, als das hier. Aber so ist es nun mal. Ich denke, wir müssen uns damit abfinden.“_

Nein, sie würde nicht antworten. Nicht mehr. Nie wieder. Sie würde Winifred Burkle so lange ignorieren, bis sie verstummte.

 _„Ich bin dir übrigens dankbar.“_  
„Wofür?“ Nun hatte sie also doch geantwortet und diese Tatsache machte sie wütend.  
 _„Dass du es mir und Wesley ermöglicht hast, Abschied zu nehmen.“_  
„Das habe ich nicht für dich getan.“  
 _„Wenn du das sagst. Aber ich bin dir dennoch dankbar.“_  
„Wie es dir beliebt. Dann beweise deine Dankbarkeit, indem du schweigst.“  
 _„Ich rede ja nicht mal wirklich.“_

Illyria war sich sicher, dass Winifred Burkle jetzt gelacht hätte, wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre.

 _„Was ist eigentlich so schlimm daran? Am menschlich sein?“_  
„Es liegt nicht in meiner Natur.“  
 _„Ja, früher vielleicht nicht, aber das ist jetzt ja wohl etwas anders.“_  
„Früher war alles anders.“  
 _„Zeiten ändern sich. Finde dich damit ab, dass auch du dich ändern musst. Wesley hat ja zur Genüge versucht, dir etwas beizubringen und dir zu helfen. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte dir längst einen Tritt in den Hintern verpasst, dass du in eine andere Dimension geflogen wärst und die Sache wäre ausgestanden gewesen.“_  
„Die anderen Dimensionen langweilen mich.“  
 _„Und warum? Kann es vielleicht sein, dass du uns doch ganz interessant findest?“_

Wieder hatte Illyria das Gefühl, dass die junge Frau sie auslachte. Oder es zumindest tun würde und irgendwie fand sie es selbst albern. Oder war es Winifred Burkle, die die Sache albern fand? Illyria konzentrierte sich, versuchte, ihre Gedanken von denen der Überreste zu trennen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Es wurde immer schwieriger, eine klare Grenze zu ziehen. Entweder passte sie sich den Überresten dieser verfluchten Seele an oder die Seele passte sich ihr an. Sie vermochte es nicht zu beurteilen.

 _„Hast du dich eigentlich nie gefragt, wie das ist?“  
_ „Wie was ist?“  
 _„Liebe?“  
_ „Nein.“  
 _„Lüge!“_  
„Ich bin nicht fähig, zu lieben.“  
 _„Wirklich?“_  
„Ich bin ein Dämon. Einer von den alten …“  
 _„Ja, ja. Ein reiner Dämon, bla bla, Gott über Götter. Erspar mir das. Du magst Charles.“_  
„Er ist angenehm. Ich schätze seinen Anblick.“  
 _„Und was ist mit Spike?“_  
„Er ist auch angenehm.“  
 _„Er ist mehr als das. Du magst ihn. Gerne, sogar.“_  
„Das sind deine Gefühle. Nicht meine. Ich bin zu solchen Regungen nicht in der Lage.“  
 _„Ist das wirklich so?“_

**„Nein.“**

Illyria erschrak ob der Antwort, die sie selbst sich gab. Und es war wirklich sie, denn Fred schwieg. Sie ging in sich, vorbei an Winifred Burkle, in die Tiefen ihres Seins und stellte fest, dass die junge Frau Recht hatte. Tatsächlich schlummerten tief in ihr Gefühle, die sie bislang verdrängt oder Fred zugeschrieben hatte, aber mit erschreckender Klarheit tatsächlich Teil ihres Seins waren.

Vielleicht hatte sie Recht, vielleicht hatte auch Wesley Recht. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und auch sie musste sich ändern, sich anpassen, wenn sie überleben wollte. Nicht wortwörtlich überleben, denn es war ihr nahezu unmöglich zu sterben. Sie würde wiederkehren, außer man schloss sie wieder durch Magie ein. Vielmehr würde sie sich auflösen, den Grund ihrer Existenz verlieren. Früher war es das Herrschen gewesen, doch sie war keine Herrscherin mehr, keine Göttin. Sie war ohne Sinn und Zweck und musste sich etwas Neues suchen, wenn sie weiter existieren wollte. Eigentlich war es ihr schon lange klar gewesen. Nur deshalb hatte sie Wesley nicht sofort getötet.

Es war ihre Entscheidung. Nicht die von Winifred Burkle oder sonst jemandem. Illyria beschloss ein für alle mal, ihre Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und damit anzufangen, tatsächlich zu leben. Vielleicht würde es ihr ja gefallen und sie vor einem Zerfall ihrer Existenz bewahren.

Hinzu kam etwas anderes: Fred würde für immer schweigen. Sie hatte gesagt, was sie zu sagen hatte, hatte erreicht, was ihr Ziel gewesen war: Sie beide am Leben zu halten, auch wenn ihr Leben längst vorüber war. Illyria wusste es, spürte es. Bislang hatte sie Stunden damit verbracht, mit der jungen Frau zu streiten, mit dem Versuch, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Oft hatte Wesley gefragt, was sie in all den Stunden tat, die sie fast bewegungslos und schweigend zubrachte. Niemals hatte sie ihm diese Frage beantwortet. Doch jene Zeiten waren nun ebenfalls vorüber. Sie musste etwas anderes finden, um sich zu beschäftigen.

Winifred Burkle würde ihr tatsächlich fehlen. Ein seltsamer Schmerz zog sich durch ihren Körper, bei dem Gedanken, sich nicht mehr mit ihr streiten zu können. Sie hatte diese Gespräche eigentlich immer sehr geschätzt, denn sie hatte ihr tatsächlich in vielerlei Hinsicht geholfen. Beinahe fühlte sich Illyria einsam.

Nach außen hin erweckte sie noch immer den Eindruck der unnahbaren Göttin, doch es ging eine Veränderung in Illyria vor, die sie selbst eingeleitet hatte. Bewusst und gewollt. Bald schon würde diese Veränderung nach außen hin sichtbar werden, spürbar. Nicht lange und Angel und Spike – und hoffentlich auch Charles Gunn, wenn er wieder erwachte – würden feststellen müssen, dass sie Illyria nicht mehr kannten.

Dann würde ein neues Leben beginnen. Für sie und alle um sie herum. Und tatsächlich verspürte sie eine gewisse Freude und Erwartung darauf.


End file.
